A major focus of the Koch Institute is the development of new materials systems and biomedical devices for biomarker detection, imaging modalities, and targeted therapies and vaccines. Center Members are employing a wide range of materials for these goals, including synthetic polymers and copolymers, synthetic and naturally derived peptides and proteins, polysaccharides, inorganic and organic nanoparticles, and colloidal systems. It is essential that Center Members can conduct high resolution and surface imaging, and chemical and physical analyses of these materials. In the current period, a Nanotechnology Materials Core was established with the support of CCSG Developmental Funds and non-renewable support from MIT. The Core is located in custom designed space within the new Koch Institute building, and has a wide range of state-of-the-art instrumentation for imaging, physical, chemical and mechanical analyses, and an expert staff. In the upcoming period, the Nanotechnology Materials Core will continue to offer a wide range of state-of-the-art characterization capabilities that are essential to the Koch Institute mission. Thus, CCSG funds are requested to support the continued operation of the Nanotechnology Materials Core as an established Shared Resource.